Love, Laughs, and Trouble with Math
by KickAssKag
Summary: Darien and Serena in a series of cute scenarios, sad situations, and general hilariousness.
1. Daylight Robbery

Welcome to the first of many one-shots and drabbles!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon will never belong to me. Naoko has threatened to chop of my fingers if I attempt to take them again.

* * *

**Daylight Robbery**

**One-shot**

_Where the protector gets daring._

* * *

"I'm about to knock."

"I know."

She tugged on her skirt nervously.

"They should answer any minute now."

"I know."

He ran a hand through his hair nonchalantly.

"I hope he's in a good mood. Stop messing up your hair like that, Mamoru. I want you to look nice."

He pouted.

"You don't think I look nice, Usagi?"

She frowned.

"Stop twisting my words around, baka. What could be taking them so long? I wonder if she told him about you. Do you think he's out looking for you now? Maybe I should have talked to him earlier. What if-"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

He smirked.

"Kiss me."

She panicked.

"_No_! What if they see us?"

"I don't care. Besides, they won't see us. Kiss me."

She blushed and stepped closer.

"Papa will kill you, Mamo-chan."

He grinned and brushed her cheek.

"M_hmm_."

"Slowly."

Breath mingled.

"Maybe."

"_Agonizingly_."

Hearts pounded.

"_Kiss me_, Usako."

"He'll-_Mfpt_!"

Time stopped.

"How sweet!"

"**Ah**, _Mama_!"

"Who is it, Ikuko? Usagi? What-A _**boy?!"**_

"Papa, this is Mamoru, my boyfriend. Heh heh. Surprise?"

"_Boyfriend?"_

"Hello, Mr. Tsukino. It's nice to meet-"

"I'll **kill **you!"

"_Kenji!"_

"Papa_, **no!"**_


	2. Small Spaces, Small Talk

**I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. Sorry this one took so long. I had a hard time with the ending. This one is based on a suggestion by grapesandoats.**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Sailor Moon. I only kidnap them for my own sick, twisted amusement.**

* * *

**Small Spaces, Small Talk.**

**One-shot**

_Where the heroine tries not to pull her hair out._

* * *

"Captive's Log:

Day 1

Location: Condominium elevator

Time: 9:13 AM

Food: None

Chances of rescue: laughable."

"It's really annoying when you talk to yourself, Meatball head."

"Quiet before you use up all the oxygen, jerk."

Darien winced as the stinging pain of numbness crept up his long legs.

"At least let me stretch out! I know it's hard for someone who's as vertically challenged as you to understand-"

"_Vertically challenged_?!"

"-but tall people need as much room as possible in cramped spaces."

Serena scoffed and wished her leg _was_ long enough to kick him right his smug jaw.

It had only been ten minutes, but she would set her hair on fire before she let jerk-face see her panic. Besides, situations like these called for a calm, level head. If they wanted to get out they had to work together, not point fingers.

"This whole thing is your fault, you know."

Life just wanted her to fail.

"_My_ fault? Who was it that tied my pigtail to the arcade door when I wasn't looking and decided to leave in the opposite direction?"

"Who was it that decided to berate me all the way home?"

"Who was it that broke into a sprint halfway there?"

"Who was it that decided to pour a milkshake all over my favorite jacket the day before?"

"That has nothing to do with the sprinting! Besides, nothing could ruin that hideous excuse for clothing!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Meatball. That jacket is pure, unadulterated style. In other words, it's something you wouldn't recognize even if you tripped over it!"

"Why you, you–argh!"

* * *

"Captive's Log:

Day 1

Location: Next to the most annoying person in the universe

Time: 12:37 PM

Food: An old lollipop found in the bottom of my bag-"

"That's gross. It's covered in lint and your hair!"

"Shut up I'm monologue-ing." Ahem.

"Chances of rescue: Dismal and steadily declining."

Cobalt eyes watched the babbling blond as she groaned _loudly_ and rolled her head from side to side. "What makes you think we won't be found here?"

"Does anyone ever maintenance this elevator?"

"Sometimes."

"I see. And does anyone ever ride this particular ratty elevator?"

"Well-no."

"Mhmm. And is anyone expecting you home or expecting me to follow you home?"

"I see your point."

"Exactly."

"Wanna play a game?"

"Sorry to crush your silly, girlish dreams, but I don't think it's appropriate to play 15 seconds in heaven with a 16 year old girl."

"….I am not even going to ask _how_ you know that game. I meant something like I Spy."

Something that sounded notoriously like a sigh escaped Darien's throat and he found himself wishing the elevator was tall enough to hang himself.

He could even jump off Serena's back.

Serena watched his face contort and then proceeded to count the wrinkles it caused on his forehead. Three, four, five-

"I think I'd rather suffocate, come to think of it. I've seen the way you play that Satyr Bee-"

"Sailor V."

Serena's interruption threw him off, and, for a moment, he totally forgot what he was going to say. He struggled to look peeved at her, which wasn't hard at all, as he regained his train of thought.

"…Whatever. The point is you're a really sore loser."

"It's either that or I sing."

"I Spy, did you say?"

Darien did not want to look at the triumphant grin she had on her face, so he focused his gaze on the pleats of her uniform skirt.

Blue. A calming color. His shoulders relaxed as he gazed off into the tranquil blue that was his sanctuary.

"I'll go first, ok?!"

Darien tried not to cry.

"I'm really good at this game, so don't feel bad if you never guess what I pick out! Raye burst into tears once because she guessed her entire room for two hours until I told her it was the piece of lint on her right shoulder."

Serena had now shifted so that she was kneeling. Her bag was used to cushion her knees, and Darien briefly noticed the fond look in her eyes as she spoke of her friend. Hm.

"And then she hit me with her broom. _Six_ times."

Serena rubbed her head in memory of the traumatic experience. She didn't notice Darien roll his eyes as he crossed his legs (she usually tried to ignore him and hoped he would just spontaneously combust).

"Would you just start the stupid game?"

A huff of frustration was his first answer.

"Fine!"

Her blue eyes ghosted over the entire elevator. She then pinned him with such a sinister smile that he almost feared for his sanity.

"You'll never guess this one, jerk-face. I Spy…with my little eye…something silver!"

"The buckle on your left shoe."

"I'm never playing anything with you again."

* * *

"Captive's Log:

Day 1

Location: A state of dementia."

"Meatball head, those things are getting creepy and-"

"Time: 4:07 PM."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"…"

"Fine. Do your ridiculous rant!"

"Food: No-"

Crinkle Crinkle.

"What are you eating?"

"…Nothing."

Serena practically rolled over herself as she scrambled to Darien's side. Darien tried to shove the offending material back into his jacket pocket, but Serena was too quick.

"Is that **chocolate**?!"

Delicately sniffing the air, Serena examined his face for any sign of a lie. Darien hoped he wasn't sweating as much as he felt he was, and that his fingers would still be intact after this was over with.

"Of course not. You're hallucinating."

"It _is_! You've been holding out on meeeeeeee! How _could_ youuuu? I'm here wasting away and you've been hiding foooood! "

Darien's ears screamed in pain and Serena's eyes welled up as her mouth let out a tremendous wail.

"Oh my god! Meatball, you've got to stop! You'll flood the elevator!"

The hungry girl only sobbed and cried harder. The dark haired man tried to push himself as far away as possible until he was smashed into the corner of the elevator.

"Aye wa chaw'ed!" Her sobs seemed to ricochet off the elevator. Darien tried to fight the oncoming migraine.

Serena just continued to babble and sob so hard it was gut-wrenching. Tears spilled from her eyes and Darien actually began to feel guilty. "Please stop! It's not even a big bar of chocolate!"

"Aye do'n ke! Aye wa chaw'ed!"

Darien, tired of trying to decipher her babbling, gave a resigned sigh and fished the chocolate from out of his pocket.

"Here, Serena. You can have my chocolate."

Sad eyes watched as he tossed the chocolate. It flew through the air and landed directly on the wailing girl's lap. Serena stopped sniffling and looked up at Darien with hopeful eyes.

"Aye k'n?"

Darien locked eyes with her and was surprised at the genuine happiness he had caused. He looked away quickly and nodded, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

The sobbing stopped and her face cleared up so fast, Darien wondered if her tears were ever real.

"Thanks, Darien! You can be nice when you try!" Those were the last words the chocolate heard before it was devoured savagely. Darien said a little prayer for it as they sat in silence.

"Darien?"

Darien lifted his gaze to Serena's as invitation for her to continue. Her clothes rustled as she shifted from one position to another. By the time she was done she was facing him with her legs pulled to one side.

"Yeah?"

Blue eyes questioning, Serena cocked her head to one side and furrowed her brow. Her bangs flopped on her forehead slightly and her pigtails caught the artificial light of the elevator. She had a little smudge of chocolate right in the corner of her mouth.

That was when he knew.

"Nothing."

She looked away, overcome by shyness. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Things were already tense between her and Darien. She didn't want to make it more awkward than it already was.

Darien was curious as to what had caused her to second guess herself. He found himself wanting to know what she thought.

"Tell me. What is it?"

This time Serena didn't look up. She busied herself with playing with the folds her skirt. "It's just…you called me by my name."

Darien froze.

He _had_ called her by her name. When had _that_ happened? Maybe starvation was setting in early and his brain was shutting down. Then something struck him and he couldn't resist the silly grin that crossed his face.

"You called _me_ by _my_ name."

Serena blanched.

She _had_ called him by his name. When had _that_ happened? Maybe starvation was messing with her mind.

"I didn't mean to, if that's what you're implying. Besides, jerk suits you so much better." Her blond pigtails flopped about her as she whipped her head in the other direction, making the chocolate smudge more prominent.

"You've got chocolate on your face."

Darien grinned as she swiped at her cheek with as much dignity as possible. Too bad it was the wrong cheek.

"Where? Did I get it?"

Serena felt a bit foolish rubbing her face like she was trying to take her skin off. Darien tried to keep his composure as she rubbed everywhere but by her mouth where the smudge was.

"It's in the corner of your mouth."

He chuckled as she missed it again and again. Eventually her calls of 'did I get it?' and 'how about now?' grew old.

"No it's-here let me get it."

All of a sudden the light around Serena vanished. She realized Darien was blocking the light as he leaned over her. She blinked rapidly until her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting.

"What are you-"

Her words died in her throat as he grabbed her chin with a surprisingly warm, gentle grip. She had no choice but to look at him as he drew closer. The enclosed space seemed too hot, making her lungs feel like she couldn't get enough air to them.

Then his thumb brushed her lips and something inside sparked.

That's when she knew.

He wiped the smudge from the corner of her lips and tried desperately to not think about how soft they had felt. They sat there, almost afraid to move, and gazed at each other. Serena wondered why her heart seemed to have stopped beating, and Darien wondered why his brain had turned to mush.

The distance seemed to close until her nose was touching his and his hand had moved from her chin to cup on her rounded cheek.

"Did you get it?"

And just like that the spell was broken.

Darien detached himself from her like she had the plague. Serena tidied her hair and focused her gaze on anything that wasn't breathing or tall. The silence was suffocating! Feeling brave, Darien cleared his throat and tried to come up with an excuse for what just happened.

"Soo…nice weather we're having!"

Smooth.

Serena nodded emphatically and hoped her blush would go away sometime in the next millennium.

"Yep. It's just great!"

Chances of rescue: Maybe not so necessary.

* * *

"Captive's Log:

Day 1

Location: Hell."

"Come now, it's not that bad, Serena. Someone has to be worried about you by now."

Sigh.

"Time: 7:56 PM

Food: A distant memory."

"I _am_ hungry. If only I hadn't given the only thing I had to eat to a certain blond."

"Chances of rescue: A snowball's chance."

"That was actually very clever. You linked hell and the snowball in that log."

Serena sniffed indignantly but was secretly pleased with the praise.

It was silent and had been since the duo's awkward attempt at small talk after an even more awkward chocolate incident. It wasn't until Serena realized they had spent almost the entire day in that cramped little elevator that she spoke.

"Hey, Darien?"

Darien, whose eyes were closed, 'hmmed' a response while crossing his arms lazily. Serena took that as an okay and bravely ventured into conversation.

"How old are you?"

Darien cracked one eye open in curiosity. "Why do you want to know?"

Serena shrugged and wondered at the question herself. Why did she want to know? What would that question ever accomplish? It wouldn't change anything.

Would it?

"I figure if I'm going to die with you, I should know a little about the man _beneath_ the jacket." She smiled cheekily, looking much more confident than she felt.

Darien closed his eye again. Serena blinked and wondered if he had fallen asleep and left her to die alone in the cool, stinky elevator.

"28."

**28**? That was sorta old.

Why did she feel a bit of disappointment?

Her jaw dropped and she realized this man could very well be a pedophile. It would explain why he hung out in an arcade _full_ of kids and teens just to drink coffee. She could be in danger right now! He could be the-the

The Pretty-Teenage-Girl-Strangler-Hobo!

Darien had opened his eyes to watch the younger girl's reaction. Not only did she appear terrified, but she also looked close to being sick all over the elevator floor. Darien snorted and tried, unsuccessfully, to smother his laughter.

Her skin practically ran screaming when he broke the silence with his laughter. The blond shot him a sour look as she tried to compose herself. As soon as she scraped herself from the elevator door she was going to kill him.

"I was just kidding! You should have seen the look on your face."

"I didn't find that funny at all, you big dodo."

Darien spent the next ten minutes trying to convince the girl he hadn't meant to make her think she had been trapped for hours with a homicidal pervert.

"Why would I sit here and listen to you babble for hours? In fact, strangling doesn't sound too bad..."

"I'm not letting you near my _swan-like _neck!"

"I meant strangling _myself_. I'd be free, but you would still be trapped with my cold chocolate-less body." Serena perked up at the thought of him finally leaving her alone, and throttled the voice that threw up a feeble protest.

"I can't guarantee I wouldn't come back and haunt you for the heck of it, though."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Then my work is done."

The silence was much more comfortable than before the conversation. Arguing and teasing seemed to be a good outlet for them. Serena still felt like screaming and banging her head against the door whenever she thought about it, but now the urge to do-do…_something_ with Darien wasn't as suffocating.

"So how old are you really?"

Darien seriously considered not telling her. His stomach said to leave her in the dark for taking his precious chocolate. His mind questioned why it would matter if she knew how old he was? His heart…

Well he just wouldn't consult that part of him.

Serena waved her hand in front of his face and called his name a few times. "Oh god, he's finally lost it. 10 hours trapped with himself finally sent him over the deep end. Maybe now I can get rid of that ridiculous jacket!"

"I told you already, the jacket stays! Would you stop obsessing over it?!"

Serena turned to the side and laid her cheek on the cool metal of the door.

"19."

She snapped her head back so fast she fell on her side. If he was 19 that meant-

What did it mean?

A sick, twisted part of Serena (the part that had imagined Andrew shirtless) asked her what she _wanted_ it to mean.

* * *

"Captive's Log

Day 1

Location: In my mind trying to save my sanity, which is hanging by a thread."

"Time: 8:21 PM

Food: Considering cannibalism."

"I know I look tasty, but-."

"Shut up, meat.

Chances of rescue: the chance a young superstar has in rehab."

Serena was now stretched out and spread eagle across the elevator floor. Her bag, which had changed locations, was now propped under her head to make the position more comfortable. Darien's legs overlapped Serena's.

Both were hungry, tired, and had given up hope of being found. Serena was mumbling of food and chewing the handle of her bag. Darien was counting the spots that danced in front of his face.

This just had to be the worse day Serena had ever had.

The light was irritating and her stomach was collapsing in on itself. Darien had forced her to lie down and sleep after she had attempted to eat his jacket. He had stopped complaining about the tear in the sleeve about a half hour ago, but her stomach had not.

Darien shifted his legs and the rough material of his pants lightly scratched her cold, bare legs.

"My life just can't get any worse."

As if life itself had heard her, the lights flickered and immediately flashed off.

A smooth masculine voice sighed, and the sound of banging could be heard from somewhere in the direction of a certain blonde's head.

"Why? Why is it I'm always kicked when I'm down? Ouch!"

"Sorry, my leg fell asleep."

"You kicked me!"

The rustle of fabric could be heard as the two scrambled into an upright position. Soft thuds came from every corner of the elevator as Serena scrambled to see her fingers in front of her face, and Darien tried to feel his way into a corner of the elevator.

"Would you move your stupid foot?!"

"I can't! It's tangled in _your_ ridiculous hair!"

"My hair is not the ridiculous thing here. Ow, that was my hand!

The sound of scraping and cursing grew louder. Serena's cry of pain was only drowned out by the sound of both of them falling to the floor again.

"Get off of my legs!"

"Would you stop yelling in my ear? You might want to get that knee checked out, by the way, it feels swollen."

"…That's. not. my. knee!"

"Oh. _Oh…!"_

The sounds of scuffling stopped and heavy breathing took its place. That's when the pair noticed they had moved so close their knees were touching, and Serena was inhaling what Darien exhaled.

Darien grinned wryly and realized Serena couldn't see it anyway. "Well, this is awkward." Serena, fed up with the whole situation already, drew her hand across his face with a resounding smack.

"That was my face, you know!"

"I was aiming for your shoulder, but I guess your face is okay too."

Two pairs of eyes narrowed and barely made out the other in the darkness. Just when Darien thought they were going to revert back to silence, Serena started sniffling.

"What are you—no..oh no! Don't cry, Serena. I promise it won't bruise too badly!

Serena just sniffled louder and wiped the corner of one teary eye. A large hand hovered in the darkness and, by sheer luck, managed to pat the distraught girl on the shoulder. Serena was startled at the gesture and tried to envision where the man's face would be. With all the dignity she could muster she wiped her eyes…

And flung herself awkwardly into his chest.

She ignored the sound of air rushing out of his lungs and sobbed loudly into his shoulder. The older man wondered how he got himself into these situations as Serena flooded his shirt (and jacket) with salty tears.

"This-this is so unfair. Not only am I never going to meet Brad Pitt, but now I'm going to die in a stinky elevator with you of all people!"

Darien stiffened.

Now that his ego had taken a crushing blow…

His arms sat limply at his sides while she clung to him in the darkness. Serena continued to rant about the circus that was her life, hitting him in random places when she got particularly fired up. Darien contented himself with playing with the small curl at the end of her hair and, in a rather creepy train of thought, wondered how she got it to be so soft.

"And to top it all off Andrew is shirtless somewhere and I've never even been kissed!"

His brain and her rant came to a shuddering halt. The space was so quiet he heard a fly scream for mercy as it was trapped by a spider in the top corner of the ceiling.

Serena wished she hadn't thrown out the plastic knife she had found in her bag. Now would have been a lovely time to end her life. She internally composed her suicide note.

Dear family and friends,

If you receive this note it means you have found my body and the body of the man who trapped us in this predicament. Though Papa probably thinks so, he did not kill me. I regrettably took my own pathetic life after revealing just how hard it was to be a virginal high school girl. He probably died of boredom or something like that. Tell Aunt Tsuki I never liked her stupid "famous" dumplings and was feeding them to her dog under the table. Come to think of it, maybe that's why he died of a heart attack…hm. Also, tell Amy I never finished my paper for English class and to tell Ms. H her homework finally did me in. That oughta last until my ghost comes back to haunt her.

Take good care of Luna for me!

XOXO

P.S. I hope Raye is feeling bad for being such a crab about her comic books.

P.P.S Do you think you can bury her latest copy of Sailor V with me? I'll be bored in the after life.

Darien shifted further back on his knees and dreaded even saying anything. What do you say to a girl who just reveals something like that to you? He couldn't really tell her she had her whole life ahead of her when they were trapped in a dark elevator with no help in sight.

Her brain might explode.

Then he thought about it.

And thought.

And thought.

He _could_…

No, NO!.

Absolutely not!

A familiar sniffle broke through his dangerous thoughts giving the ebony haired man a harder time finding fault with his idea.

She needed a kiss.

He had a pair of lips.

What could possibly go wrong? Well, this _was_ Serena he was thinking about, and she _was _queen of mishaps. In the worst case scenario, she could call him a pervert, yell at him, and drive him mad enough to beat_ his own _head against the wall.

Not so bad, right?

Serena was just wrapping up her letter when Darien cleared his throat, causing a pleasant rumble to reverberate in his chest. "You know, Serena…I could always-that is if you feel you need to _do _something-uh…kiss…"

Serena lifted her gaze and shifted so she could gaze in the direction of his eyes. What was he getting at? Her vision was still blurry from her tears as she tried to decipher the broken sentences the nervous man was speaking in. That was another thing.

Darien was never nervous. Not even when Raye took pictures of him in his boxers and the blond herself threatened to make copies and put them up all over Azabu! She listened to him stutter for about five minutes before getting impatient.

"Would you just get on with it?!"

"I can give you your first kiss!"

Well that wasn't what she was expecting.

Darien's fidgeting had calmed a little now that the suggestion was out in the air. His muscles were still tensed like he was going to run a marathon, but the worst part was over. Serena was still trying to comprehend the magnitude of the question.

Could she really give her first kiss away to someone she didn't love? Did she _want_ Darien to kiss her? The incident from earlier came back with startling detail.

Ok, stupid question.

The reason in her said it wasn't a big deal to go un-kissed. The raging hormonal part of her wanted to jump bones now and ask questions later. Hm… Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. She should carefully weigh the consequ-

"Ok."

"What?"

Feminine blue eyes didn't have to be able to see when the shock was so evident in his voice. She shifted forward slightly and Darien felt the hairs on his neck stand up. The breath that fanned over his cheek gave him goosebumps, and her hands on his thighs seemed to burn right through his pants.

How the heck did she do that?

"I said, okay. I want you to give me my first kiss."

The last part came out in a near whisper but crashed like a tidal wave in his ears. He was glad the darkness shrouded the expressions that flew across his face. Slowly he leaned forward and dragged strong warm hands over her slender arms.

Serena shivered at the contact, suddenly feeling very shy and inexperienced. Her breath became labored and her heart leapt into her throat when he pressed a soft kiss to one cheek and then the other. Even though it was dark she closed her eyes and gave into the feelings the annoying man evoked in her.

Darien couldn't see her face so he used his hands and mouth to map out every contour of Serena's face. His hands never lingered in one place for long as he traced her brows then slid to caress her collar bone. He wanted to go slow so as not to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable.

He kissed both of her eyelids and then ghosted her jaw line with feather light nips that made her head swim. The air around her cooled and Serena briefly wondered if Darien had lost his nerve and retreated.

Instead of a rushed apology full lips descended upon hers and drowned her with passion. Serena was lost in a million different sensations as he descended lower to tease and kiss her collar.

A small groan of satisfaction escaped Darien mouth, and the reasonable side of him thought he might be going too far for the young girl's first kiss. The voice was brutally suppressed when Serena placed her small hands on his shoulders and pressed her small frame closer to his. Desperately wanting to feel more of him, she boldly used her hands to push away at the jacket she hated so much.

Darien's hands seemed to scald when he placed them at the sides of her petite waist, right under the hem of her shirt.

Neither noticed the lights come back on or the sounds of scraping over the blood pounding in their ears. All Serena knew was his lips as he nipped and sucked her lower lip playfully before goading her mouth open for him. The airy sigh she let escape would seem too girly for words when she recalled it later. Her thoughts were scattered to the wind when his tongue sensuously swiped across hers to-

"Are these the two you're looking for, kids?"

"That's them, alright," chorused a female and male voice.

The pair broke apart as if scalded by their passion, and Serena blinked owlishly to adjust her eyes to the light. Darien tried to find his jacket and pretend that he hadn't just been giving Serena her first hickey. Everything seemed to blur as they were both helped to stand and moved from inside the elevator.

"-What were you thinking following someone you don't even know? I bet you don't even remember your way home, spaghetti for brains!"

"You're right about getting home. Sorry for worrying you, Raye."

Darien noticed they were on the top floor, his floor, of the condo.

He was only halfway listening to what the girls were talking about since most of the blood was still pounding in his ears. Andrew had gone off to thank to superintendent but paused in his praise to send him a mocking grin and purse his lips in way that imitated kissing.

Darien grimaced and realized he'd have a lot of explaining and a huge headache to deal with later. He then turned his gaze to see the girl that had been practically wrapped around him not five minutes ago. He could still smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo all around him.

Raye was still in shock at the calm and slightly more mature Serena. The way her jaw moved as she opened and closed it made her look identical to a fish. "Did you just...apologize? You must have driven each other crazy!"

Serena smiled wryly at the understatement and turned her head to send a secretive glance in Darien's direction. Her breath was taken away by the hungry look in his eyes, but it vanished as soon as she blinked.

Raye tugged on Serena's arm and tried to pull her towards the "working" elevator that _could_ have changed everything. Andrew walked towards the opposite direction where Darien's place was waiting.

He lagged behind and found himself turning to his gaze to focus on the retreating girl's back. His eyes widened in surprise to see her staring back at him. She offered him a shy smile as Raye asked her if she was hungry. His blue eyes darkened in promise as he winked at her. She stumbled and turned around quickly, but he caught the blush she had tried to hide.

He chuckled and knew.

Like when he saw the chocolate at the corner of her mouth…

Serena sighed and knew. Like when he first touched her lips…

Not falling in love was going to be damned near impossible.


	3. Trouble With Math

Here's the next chapter (kinda short…a bit of a twist?)! Thank you all for your support! Yes I am working on CSTM! Please be patient with me, k?. I _am _a high school student after all!

**

* * *

Trouble with Math**

**One-shot**

_Where the protector contemplates torture with a protractor._

* * *

"So you when you multiply the coefficients-" 

"Take off your shirt."

Darien sighed into his hands and tried not to think of the 12 out of 34 problems they (meaning him) had solved in the past 2 hours. What had started out as a simple tutoring session for the poor girl was quickly turning into her excuse for a perverted peep show.

"No, Serena."

"C'_mon_, don't be shy. S'not like I haven't seen you shirtless before!"

"_You_ broke in while I was getting out of the shower!"

"_You _gave me a key!"

Darien, quickly realizing he was getting nowhere, tried a different approach.

"Wasn't it you who showed up crying on my doorstep because your parents were threatening to ban you from the arcade if you didn't pass your next math test?"

"I didn't do that bad! I truly think they were overreacting."

"Serena, you got a 16."

"See, overreacting!"

"You get 20 points for writing your first and last name!"

The girl had the nerve to look bashful as she cast her eyes downward and played with one long pigtail. Darien softened a little and forgot she genuinely was a spastic teenager.

"I sorta forgot to do that. I wonder how Mrs. H knew it was mine?"

Darien could barely conceal the rolling of his eyes. "Yeah, I wonder...now back to your homework!"

Serena flopped gracelessly over the wooden coffee table, scattering her papers everywhere.

"This algebra stuff is so boring, Darien! Tell me, when I am ever going to need this in the future? Heaven forbid I ever have to multiply polynomials to figure out how much a milkshake is going to cost!"

The clock seemed to have stopped moving and Darien wondered if his sanity would survive. This had been the ongoing cycle since Serena had tumbled through his door and proceeded to eat all of his food in her algebraic sorrow.

"I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible, Meatball. You're certainly not helping contribute to the lesson."

"I did contribute! _I_ told you to take off your shirt. You shirtless is _so_ much more interesting than you in that plain black shirt. Maybe then I would pay attention."

Serena nodded emphatically, looking the part of someone whose reasoning was very sound. Darien allowed himself to roll his eyes at her antics and wished fruitlessly that Amy wasn't out of town. Serena had told him about their group study sessions. He couldn't imagine tutoring Mina and Serena at the same time. Good lord, she must have the patience of a saint!

A certain troubled blond was in her own world as she leaned back and balanced her pencil between her upper lip and her nose. Knowing well the effects of gravity, his blue gaze watched as her body slowly bent further

And further

And further…

"Aiiiiieee!"

"Now that you're ready to continue, when you multiply the coeffi-"

"I just fell and possibly **dislocated my **_**spine**_ and you want to finish my homework?"

"Precisely."

An indignant sniff came from under the tangle of limbs and ruffled clothing. "What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

"The kind who would be embarrassed by having a high school dropout for a girlfriend."

"Well…that was hurtful."

"Only if you make it that way."

* * *

Lunch had just passed and the studious pair could be found drowning in numbers, snack wrappers, and fatigue. With about half of the page done Serena's mind was wandering and Darien was trying not to hit the poor blond in the face with a hard couch pillow. He sure hoped her daydreams were worth it. 

"Now how you do write out the finished synthetic problem?"

Serena's dreamlike gaze focused on him before turning into a look of puzzled curiosity. She tilted her head and the small dimple in her left cheek pulsed with her unknown question. Her finger started a steady tapping on the cap of her knee and she continued with the slow perusal of every angle of his face.

"Serena? Please tell me I haven't been talking to myself for the past 30 minutes!"

"What kind of underwear are you wearing?"

The ebony haired male sputtered and attempted to regain control of his seemingly mutinous mind.

"What?!"

Unperturbed, Serena leapt over the table and into his unsuspecting lap. "I just want to know!"

Darien clutched on to his fly in desperation as Serena forcefully tried to shove her hands down the front of his pants.

"Serena, no! That's none of your business you sick, hormonal girl!"

"You seem like a boxer man to me, but Raye is adamant that you like briefs! How would she know anyway?" The girl cut him an accusing glare that could only mean trouble. "She hasn't seen you in underwear, has she? I knew it! You're cheating on me you big-headed jerk? How many? I knew that girl at the ice cream shop wasn't just "being nice" when she gave _you_ an extra scoop _and_ sprinkles! Tell me the truth or die!"

Darien blinked back tears of asphyxiation and tried to pry Serena's hands from around his throat. She sobbed loudly as she kneeled on the table before him and tried to squeeze the life out of him. "They get to see you naked and I can't even find out what kind of underwear you like! Where's the justice in that!?"

Darien felt some of his anger boiling to the surface. He had taken time out of his busy schedule to help her out and she didn't even seem to really care about math! He used his strength to overpower her and angrily restrained her wrists.

"Would you stop this nonsense? You're being a nuisance, Serena!"

It took a few seconds of blissful silence to get Serena off of his table and back to her work. Time dragged by slowly, but they finally finished the last problem on her homework as the sun slowly took a bow through the balcony window. Darien was frustrated, Serena was fidgeting, and his place looked like a wild animal had been let loose in it. Darien tried fruitlessly to squash the mental image of Serena crouching on the back of his couch, banana in hand, scratching her head and swinging her tail around.

Come to think of it, Serena was strangely silent. Darien glanced over to the other side of the table to see her school briefcase sitting neatly on top of the coffee table. There was no sign that they had ever been doing work. The girl in question was standing with her back towards him. He felt a strange coldness from her that he hadn't noticed during their work. Without a word, the quiet blonde strode to the door. He raised an eyebrow in question but figured she was just tired and ready to go home. He followed her to the door in an attempt to say goodbye. Her long blonde pigtails fell over her shoulder as she bent to slip her shoes back on. Why was she so silent? She tapped one foot against the floor and picked her briefcase off the floor. Maybe she was just worried about not passing? He mustered up a smile and tried to cheer the poor girl up.

"If you're worried about-"

"Is that what I am to you?"

_What?_

Darien noticed her shoulders were slumped in a defeated pose and her whole body was shaking. He had barely heard her restrained whisper and would have missed it if a pin had dropped at the same time. He raised one arm and let it lightly fall on one of her petite shoulders. "I'm sorry? What are-" The expression she wore when she whipped around nearly broke his heart.

"Is that all I am to you now, a **NUISANCE!? **Did you ever think that _maybe_ I wanted my **boyfriend **to spend more time with me than he does with the **librarian**?"

To say he was shocked at her outburst would be an understatement. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and tendrils of her pretty blonde hair clung to the wetness on her cheeks. Her whole body was taut and he was reminded of an animal ready to flee.

"Serena..I-"

He felt his heart tug at the expression she wore. He stepped closer to her and tried to embrace her, but she fought him every step of the way. Despite her adamant protests, he only held her closer to him. What had brought this on? The girl had never responded to his meaningless insults like this. Time seemed to stand still as she alternated between pounding his chest with her fists and drawing him closer. Not knowing what else to do, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Serena melted into him, her feeble sounds of protest trailing off in surprised appreciation. Darien did not know exactly what had caused her emotional scene but did his best to apologize to her through actions. He nipped, caressed, embraced, and whispered loving things in her ear. Her shock faded and she responded wholeheartedly to the man giving her so much _wonderful_ attention.

It was with much effort that he broke the kiss. He then took time to pepper shorter kisses along the bridge of her nose. He watched with slight trepidation until she let loose a girly sigh and leaned against the wall beside the door for support. His hand slid along the soft skin of her cheek as the other reached for the door knob.

"I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you, Serena. Do your best on your math test, ok? I'll take you out for lunch even if you don't get an 'A'."

Serena just nodded and shuffled out into the slightly cooler hallway. His smile was the last thing she saw as he closed the door. The pretty teen stood with her head held high on the elevator and quickly made her way out onto the familiar streets of Tokyo. With a giddy sigh, she pulled out the paper that had been nestled in her pocket since her conversation with Mina. The slight wind tugged on the paper, eager to see what the young girl was hiding.

Sparkling blue eyes crinkled in mirth as she opened it, barely suppressing the giggle bubbling up in her throat. She really should commend her blonde counterpart. Or maybe she should commend herself on such latent talent?

_What do you mean you guys haven't been out together in a month? That's like celibacy! Get his attention, girlie!_

Yep. She still had it!

Opening her hand, Serena let the wind snatch the paper out of her hand and fly away on the warm current. With a song in her heart and a kiss lingering on her lips she headed home. The paper swirled around to gently land on the pavement slightly beside her.

At the top of the paper in bright red ink read the words **Algebra Test:** **86/B 'A miraculous act of God!' **


	4. Steam Heat

I'm so glad you guys enjoyed TWM! Your support keeps me going. It's about to get a bit…well..you'll see!

* * *

**Steam Heat**

**One-shot**

_Where the heroine sets the bait._

* * *

"That, my friend, is why so many men are in jail." 

Two pairs of eyes, one reluctant, followed the long lick from the base to the top of the evil, sugary delicacy. Across the room, a very familiar group of high school girls sat in friendly conversation. All of them were seemingly unaware of the longing gazes being sent their way.

Serena, Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina, after trekking around in the unbearable heat, had decided to stop in the Crown Arcade for a refreshing drink. When they settled into their regular booth, Andrew greeted them warmly and proceeded to take their orders. The preferred choice for most of the girls had been his famous milkshake.

Serena, eyes twinkling, had her stomach set on the multicolored, frozen popsicle she had seen on display in the window.

Barely five minutes had gone by before Darien, followed by Chad, entered the cool confines of the arcade and sat down at the counter. They had met up on the way there with the same idea as the girls, avoiding the heat.

Which had led them to the display they were currently witnessing.

Serena was laughing with her friends and focusing the rest of her time on devouring her frozen treat. She paid each colored section special attention, taking her time as she licked an excruciatingly languid spiral all the way to the tip and proceeded to start over again.

"That has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen, and I've seen Raye naked."

Chad had leaned over Darien's shoulder to get a closer look at the blonde, nearly toppling out of his stool in his eagerness. The girl was swinging her long legs playfully as she _thoroughly_ enjoyed her cool snack.

"You are such a pervert. She's just having some ice cream."

Though it sounded convincing, Darien had a hard time not following every flick of her pink little tongue as he spoke. Serena, still oblivious to the stares directed towards her, swiped her tongue across her lips to warm them-

-and wrapped them around the tip of the popsicle.

Dark blue eyes watched intently as she took her time savoring the treat with a half-lidded gaze. Her lips strayed to the top of her ice cream before sliding down to the middle with agonizingly slow movements.

"I think it was cooler _outside_. It'd oughta be a crime, man. That is not how innocent, male-oblivious high school girls eat popsicles!"

The slick pop of the popsicle leaving the lazy suction of her mouth had both men leaning forward in lustful anticipation. Darien's breath caught in his throat as he shifted uncomfortably in his stool. The rest of Serena's friends saw nothing wrong with the erotic display. She only received a few giggles from Amy and a joke that made no sense from Mina.

"Serena, are you almost done feeding that monster you call a stomach? We promised Amy we would go with her to the bookstore later."

Eyeing her diminished popsicle carefully, Serena nodded her head. "Almost done, your highness. I guess I'll pick up some comics while we're there!"

Andrew came over to refill his friends' drinks and have a quick chat. Most of his questions went unanswered though until he saw what, or more accurately _who_, they were staring at. He barely contained a grin at the naïve girl's actions.

Serena had sped up her bobbing slightly and was humming happily in her sugar induced joy. Darien's eyes didn't miss a beat. Both he and Chad watched her 'work' in enraptured silence. The blonde had now closed her eyes in bliss. She smiled contentedly and slurped up any melting rivulets of her popsicle. Unfortunately, it was melting a bit too fast under her ministrations so she wrapped her lips around the tip again. Darien eyes darkened in lustful surprise when the whole popsicle disappeared into the warmth of her mouth.

With a low, satisfied moan, Serena pulled the empty popsicle stick out of her mouth and rejoined the conversation her friends were having.

"Holy crap, did you just see that, Darien? Quick, remind me that I'm madly in love with Raye Hino."

Chad was shaking Darien's shoulder in his exuberance, but he hadn't heard a word. Andrew was still watching the scene with interest, alternating his gaze between the casually seductive girl and the affected male.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen."

Serena's laughter was cut off as a shadow fell across the table. Her friends all directed a raised eyebrow at the tall college student in front of them. Darien was staring with something in his eyes that Serena couldn't quite decipher. She opened her mouth to throw out a witty insult-

only to be lifted out of the booth and thrown over his shoulder!

With a broad smile at the girls and a nod at his friends, Darien carried a loudly protesting and slightly frowning (or was that a smile?) Serena out into the summer heat.

Andrew watched the pair leave with an amused grin. He finished wiping down a glass as Mina sidled up beside the counter with a mischievous grin of her own. As his eyebrow disappeared into the fringe of his hair line in question, his girlfriend turned toward him and winked in victory.

"She's been working on that for at least a week."

Andrew eyes lit up with dawning comprehension and leaned forward on his elbows to stretch across the counter.

"The old popsicle trick? What would have happened if it didn't work out, Mina?"

His matchmaking girlfriend just gave him a cheeky grin and a quick peck on the lips.

"It worked on you, didn't it?"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that. We're having weird random warm days here, and the boys at my school are acting like it's mating season. I have idea for the next installment (here's a hint: it involves sardines and peanut butter) so stay tuned! 

**Disclaimer: Don't own sailor moon!**


	5. Kiss from a Rose

**So this wasn't supposed to be the next story, but the idea hit me so hard that I almost had trouble breathing afterwards! (Inspired by and written to Seal's: Kiss from a Rose ) I recommend listening to it while reading. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM or Kiss from a Rose**

* * *

**Kiss from a Rose**

**One-shot **

_Where the protector stargazes_

* * *

_Usually, when a star dies, no one notices…_

"There are so many stars out tonight!"

The sky _was_ a sight to behold. Billions of stars flooded over the dark expanse like diamonds being washed out to a stormy sea.

But nothing took his breath away like the enigma of a girl in his arms. She was the brightest star in his life; a shining beacon of hope to those around her.

There was a rattled sound to her breathing, usually linked with sickness. A small seed of worry was planted, but it was the last thing he needed to concern himself with.

A small gasp left her Cupid's bow mouth.

"Oh, a shooting star. We're supposed to make a wish, Mamoru."

The star flew by overhead and continued its streak across the Tokyo sky. His attention was focused on its trek until the squeak of leather by their legs brought his attention back to the girl in his lap.

A wish.

He wished things were different. He wished he was stronger and braver.

He wished he had time to love forever.

The thorns of a red rose dug painfully into his clenched palm.

Her eyes were still shut tight underneath coal black lashes. He traced the heart shape of her face with a gentle finger and tried to ignore the sign of many sleepless nights located below her eyes.

She stared up at him, shocked and alarmingly pale under the ghostly light of the waning crescent moon.

The wind blew his white mask further down the hill they sat upon. A twig stopped its descent momentarily until a stronger gust ripped the fragile material and pulled it into the shadows below.

He bit back a bitter smile.

A golden tendril of her hair caressed his cheek as the breeze died down. He leaned into those unattainable tresses and tried to inhale the scent he never got the chance to memorize.

Strawberries.

"It's getting a bit chilly. I wish I had remembered a jacket." It was a silly joke on her part. The breathy giggle that fell from her throat was a mixture of understanding and remorse.

He hadn't said anything to her since the hill had fallen silent. He didn't know what to say since he had never had a civil conversation with the girl he thought he knew.

Her jaw cracked open in a cat-like yawn. She smiled in apology, her lips were lightly chapped but her teeth gleamed white in the darkness around them.

"What horrible company I must be. I promise this isn't normal of me. I just can't seem to keep my eyes open."

She looked up at him with eyes full of so many emotions that he couldn't pick just one to hold on to.

"Can we stay here tonight, Tux-Mamoru? At least until I'm…too _sleepy_ to notice?"

His heart skipped a beat in its steady drumming. Here they were, close strangers, and the only thing he could do was try not to cry into the damp grass beneath them.

"Of course you can, Sailor Moon. Swee..."

But she couldn't hear him. She wouldn't hear _anything _anymore.

He glanced around at the carnage left by one of the Negaverse's strongest generals. The ground was charred where the Zoicite had been disintegrated. Only this time, the protector had not been fast enough to save the young heroine. And that's when he realized that he hadn't just lost one person today.

He had lost two.

"Sweet Dreams, Usako."

_Usually, when a star dies, no one notices. _

_But some stars are too brightly lit…to die without leaving someone in the darkness. _

* * *

**There we are. This is my first unhappy ending so feedback is appreciated.**


	6. Dimming Embers

I'm very sorry for the delay! My computer crashed and junior year was a cow. Written to the song Once Upon A December.

Disclaimer: I don't own the quote used or Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Dimming Embers**

**One-shot**

_Where the heroine weathers the storm_

* * *

_As I was going up the stair… _

"You haven't gotten past page three of that book in twenty minutes, Meatball."

Wide cornflower eyes stared out the large window, looking without really seeing. The cold from the pane seeped into her skin, causing an involuntary shiver to run through her small frame.

"The rain is distracting and soothing at the same time."

"You shouldn't let your attention linger there forever. You have to finish that story in order to start another."

Her gaze slid from the clear rivulets, streaking down the glass and cracking the window's façade into a thousand tiny pieces, to lock with his.

"I know."

_I met a man who wasn't there..._

"Serena, you have got to get out of that house!"

"Andrew, I can-"

"_Just…stop._ All you do is talk to yourself and stare at that book you never finish."

The young woman's gaze flickered to the rain splattering against her window. With a heavy sigh, she hung up.

"Is there trouble in paradise,"he raised his brow questioningly. "Guess life isn't always what it's cracked up to be, huh?"

Pale yellows and hues of red from the roaring fire clashed in stormy eyes as she lost herself in hopeless thoughts. She shifted with a small frown and clutched the book in her lap.

"Do you ever wonder why you can't remember being _alive_?"

Though his shrug was nonchalant, a flash of lightning highlighted the brief, haunted look in his eye.

"Sometimes I feel like there's an ache where my heart should be, but then I think it's just my mind playing tricks on me, you know?"

With a tumultuous boom, the lights flickered off and the rain seemed to beat harder on the vulnerable walls.

"I know."

_He wasn't there again today._

I think it's going to stop raining soon."

He voiced his words in a hollow timbre. She glanced at him in surprise, but the moment was gone before she could comment on his behavior.

"Then you can finish that story you've been neglecting!"

Bitterly, "Will you ever get tired of haunting my every thought? My home?"

Guilt ran through her for spurning the joking lilt to his voice and the carefree way he ran his fingers though his dark locks.

"Can't say I've really felt inclined to."

His gaze took in her bare walls and empty picture frames solemnly. She tried to glance out the window, but the heavy downpour blurred her view of the outside world.

"Besides…you'd be lonely if I decided to move on."

A slightly worn picture rested in the center of her book's third page, and as lighting forked the sky, the photo could be seen with starling detail. With a glassy gaze, she admired the brilliant azure eyes that peeked out from underneath dark, curly bangs.

"I know."

_As I was going up the stair, I met a man who wasn't there._

_He wasn't there again today._

_I wish, I wish he'd go away._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Up to you to decide if he was a figment of her imagination or a ghost! (I'm almost unsure!) Another sad one, muse? I promise to fight for a funny one next.**


End file.
